


Cinnamon Rolls, Too Bottom-y for This World, Too Subby

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Bang, Bottoming, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, but who actually tops???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Rolls, Too Bottom-y for This World, Too Subby

"I want to have sex with you. For real. Like, butts and stuff" Finn whispered breathily in Poe's ear.

Poe detached his lips from Finn's neck and grinned. "Fuck, yeah!"

Finn grinned back and rolled them over on the narrow bed, landing right on top of Poe. "Where do you keep the slick?"

"Um" mumbled Poe, before reaching under the mattress and pulling out a tube of transparent gel.

"Under the bed, really?" chuckled Finn, loving the way Poe blushed. He bent down and kissed away the pout from that beautiful face.

"Shut up and get naked."

Rolling his eyes, Finn did. They were both already down to their underwear, so it was pretty easy to get naked. He kicked his pants and easily got rid of his Poe's too. Then he grabbed the lube. "How do you wanna do this?"

"I like it like this" Poe shrugged then smirked. "The view is pretty great."

"It's pretty great from here, too" Finn laughed, bending down to kiss Poe and getting lost in it for a while. When he finally resurfaced he grabbed the lube. "So..."

Poe seemed to know immediately what he wanted to ask: "You do it."

"Okay then. I'll give you a bit of a show."

Poe raised his eyebrow and a funny expression crossed his face. "Sure-" he started, before widening his eyes when he saw Finn reach behind himself. "Wait what?"

Finn stopped, his slick fingers hovering near his entrance. "What what?"

"I thought, you know, you were going to do me?"

Finn blinked.

"I mean, since you're... I guessed, when you were- before, didn't you-"

Finn interrupted him: "No, I mean, I always do it this way. I like it better, you know?"

"Yeah, me too! That's why I usually bottom."

"But you're a pilot! You're a hero, are you telling me that you always-?"

"Yup, pretty much" shrugged Poe.

"Oh." replied Finn, looking bewildered. He sat back, wiping his hand clean on the sheets. "But I really wanted to get fucked. By you!" he added because it was an important distinction in his head.

"Me too!" Poe exclaimed, sitting up and looking Finn in the eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, waiting for the other to crack first. In the end, Poe just sighed. "Blowjob?"

Finn shrugged. "We have this now - he shook the bottle for emphasis - how about a handjob?"

"Sure, okay then" Poe agreed, grimacing a bit.

They both coated their hands with slick and jerked each other off to an almost satisfying orgasm, mourning the discovery of how little sexually compatible they actually were, in the end.


End file.
